


Right where I want you

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Hickeys, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Sid wants to make sure Geno knows *exactly* how much he liked that game winning goal...I'll be posting my some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Right where I want you

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, Sid is completely in charge right now.
> 
> I want to get better at drawing dicks, so this is me practicing some more...I spent six days on this dang drawing D;
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))


End file.
